In recent years, genome editing is attracting attention as a technique for modifying the target gene and genome region of interest in various species. Conventionally, as a method of genome editing, a method utilizing an artificial nuclease comprising a combination of a molecule having a sequence-independent DNA cleavage ability and a molecule having a sequence recognition ability has been proposed (non-patent document 1).
For example, a method of performing recombination at a target gene locus in DNA in a plant cell or insect cell as a host, by using a zinc finger nuclease (ZFN) wherein a zinc finger DNA binding domain and a non-specific DNA cleavage domain are linked (patent document 1); a method of cleaving or modifying a target gene in a particular nucleotide sequence or a site adjacent thereto by using TALEN wherein a transcription activator-like (TAL) effector, which is a DNA binding module that the plant pathogenic bacteria Xanthomonas has, and a DNA endonuclease are linked (patent document 2); a method utilizing CRISPR-Cas9 system wherein DNA sequence CRISPR (Clustered Regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats), that functions in an acquired immune system possessed by eubacterium and archaebacterium, and nuclease Cas (CRISPR-associated) protein family having an important function along with CRISPR are combined (patent document 3) and the like have been reported. Furthermore, a method of cleaving a target gene in the vicinity of a particular sequence, by using artificial nuclease wherein a PPR protein configured to recognize a particular nucleotide sequence by a series of PPR motifs each consisting of 35 amino acids and recognizing one nucleic acid base, and nuclease are linked (patent document 4) has also been reported.